Senior Year
by breakingspring
Summary: (No TOR) Leaving the people you love is hard enough. Coming back is harder. (Don't expect updates too often. I am a professional procrastinator.)
1. 1: Around The Corner and Back Again

**Around the Corner and Back Again**

The Anubis House residents sat in the common room, talking about their summers. Joy and Jerome were sitting on the couch next to each other, as well as Alfie and Willow. Eddie was sitting in a chair, with Patricia on his lap. Her legs were hanging off the side of the chair, and her arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Fabian was sitting on one of the chairs from the dining table, which he pulled up between the couch and chair. KT was also sitting on a dining room chair. Mara had been offered a scholarship at some prestigious school, and 'absolutely had to take it," as she said to her friends.

"And you should have see his face, guys, it wa-" Alfie was cut off by everyone turning their heads to the door, seeing someone they never thought they'd see again.

Everyone was silent as Fabian walked up to the girl and hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and they didn't separate until they heard someone cough. They awkwardly let go, and she smiled. "I need to talk to you later," he whispered. She nodded in response, and Patricia ran up to her with a smile on her face.

"Nina! I missed you so much!" she laughed, hugging her friend. Her old friends took turns hugging her, and a curly-haired girl approached her.

"So, you're the famous Nina Martin?"

"That's me!" Nina smiled.

"I'm KT," she explained, shaking Nina's hand, "Crazy stuff... Crazy stuff."

A worried look spread over Nina's face, "I need to talk to you guys anyways. Attic at 10:30."


	2. 2: Some Things You Don't Outgrow

**Some Things You Don't Outgrow**

At 10:30, the members of Sibuna gathered themselves in the attic, sitting in a circle.

"Alright, we've got a lot to cover, so, Sibuna," Eddie whispered, doing the Sibuna signal, which everyone copied.

"It's story time, Nina." Patricia laughed, and when the group had finished their story, Nina was shocked.

"I'd say I don't believe you, but I'd be lying." Nina sighed, "A year without a mystery is too good to be true."

"Wait, Nina, I thought the whole reason you didn't come back was because the Chosen One and Osirion couldn't be together," Fabian asked, confused.

"That's kinda why I wanted to talk to you guys. I had a dream about Sarah a few months ago," Nina sighed, as KT and Eddie gave the 3 others a questioning look.

"She was the one who gave me the locket," Nina smiled, reaching for her locket, but frowning when she realized it wasn't there. "There are more mysteries in this house. Look, I just don't want any of you in danger, so we're going on a need-to-know basis. Except you, Eddie. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" she mumbled the end shyly, getting up off the floor and walking down to her room, which she shared with Patricia and Amber.

She changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed, but as she was drifting off to sleep, but her eyes darted open, as she heard the door creak open.

"Fabian? What are you doing?" Nina whispered loudly across the room.

"I thought you... um, might want this," he smiled, walking over to the side of Nina's bed and placing her locket in her hand. She clutched it tightly, and slipped it over her head.

"Thanks, Fabian," she smiled gently, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, uh, I just wanted to tell you..." he trailed off, nervous. Nina nodded towards him, as if to say 'go on,' encouragingly, "that I really do still-"

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Patricia raised an eyebrow, as the two frantically shook their heads. She rolled her eyes, muttering "Suuuurrre," sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

"Forget it, I'll just... I'll go."

"Fabian."

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Night," she smiled.

"Night, Nina," he grinned, closing the door behind him.

As Nina fell asleep, she wondered whether or not she should let Sibuna get involved. She knew Amber would worm her way in somehow, but she didn't want the others to get hurt. Patricia, Alfie, KT, Fabian. Fabian... She knew that most of all, she wanted to keep him safe. After almost losing him twice, possibly three times, Nina was scared. Even if they weren't together anymore, she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. It was obvious to everyone, except themselves. Nina always worried that she'd mess up somehow and her duties as the Chosen One would interfere with her life. After all, she was only 17, and just wanted to be normal for a change.

But as we all know, normal doesn't sit right around here.

_What is normal anyways? That's one to think about._

* * *

_In dreams begin responsibility_. Eddie knew. He knew Nina was coming back. It was in a dream. He was asleep, so he guessed it was a dream, but now that she was here it seemed more like a vision. But he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want them to know he was having Osirion visions again, because they always meant trouble.

**Answer these questions right for a shoutout in the next chapter!:**

**1: What *SHOW* did I get the "in dreams begin responsibility" line from?** _You won't be able to find it on google, so I hope you have good knowledge of obscure tv shows :) *cough*cartoonnetwork*cough_*  
**2: What were the numbers Sarah gave to Nina in her dream that opened a puzzle piece?**


End file.
